Meaningful Gift
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Somtimes it easier for other to get gifts to the people they care about. But for others, it's really hard. Even when you wait for the last minute.
1. Warm Gift

**Feliz Navidad everybody. This fic is for Marisol aka Killer Honey Bear for the FLOL Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Orihime, don't you think you might of went a little overboard with your gift for Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked her best friend as she took a seat besides her in her living room.

Orihime was just finishing up wrapping up the gift for her crush Tatsuki asked her that question. "What do you mean?" A little confused. "I just knitted him a scarf."

"Yeah. Twelve of them." As the martial artiest pointed to the other eleven scarves that were scatter all around Orihime's apartment.

"Oh." she laughed, now realizing how many she actually had. "Those were just some rejects I made. I just couldn't figure out what length to make it." she said, lifting two scarves that were different sizes.

"Oh, that make sense."

"So, what made you decide to make Ichigo a scarf?" Tatsuki asked, knowing full well why she did it but just wanting to tease her a bit.

"Uuuuhhh, well." While normally a persons' reason for making a scarf for someone was that because they have feelings for someone, just like Tatsuki thought. And while it was still true, Orihime didn't want to tell her best friend that the real reason why she made the scarf was because she had a dream of Ichigo dress up as a masked hero in those morning action shows. Him wearing a black tight body suit fighting monsters, defending the Earth from the evil organizations that are trying to destroy it…

"Orihime, are you aright?" Tatsuki noticing the now red faced princess.

"Yes, I'm ok. Perfectly fine. No need to worry." Orihime answered, trying to dismiss the embarrassment by laughing. The cause of it being that she was imagining Ichigo as a mask hero

"Alright. Now tell me why you made that scarf?" Not dropping her original question, much to Orihime's embarrassment.

After finally telling Tatsuki the reason why she made the scarf, and earning a good nature laugh, Orihime decide to head to Ichigo's home and give him his gift or risk the chance of chickening out to give it to him.

"I hope he likes it." Orihime told herself once she was at the front door of the Kurosaki household. After taking a deep breathe to calm the nervous butterflies in her stomach, Orihime press the door bell.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not going to kiss you just because you're under the mistletoe." Ichigo shouted to his father as he opened the door to find a shock Orihime.

"In-Inoue." Surprise to see his classmate here. "Hey." Ichigo greeted her as he stepped outside.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime greeted back, smiling.

"Sorry for yelling. My dad is just being an idiot."

"Don't worry about it."

There was a slight pause between the bright hair teen as they stood there doing nothing.

"So, why are you out here in the middle of the night anyway?" Ichigo finally asked after the initial shock of seeing her was gone. He really didn't like the idea of her being out at night. Especial when all alone.

"Oh, that's right, I just came here to give you your Christmas present." Orihime reach in her bag she was carrying and pulled out a green rectangular box out of it. "Merry Christmas, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime cheerfully said as she handed him his gift.

"Thanks." Shock for the second time today. "Um, I didn't really get you anything for Christmas. Sorry."

"Don't worry about. I didn't really thought you would. Now open it up."

Hesitating for a moment, Ichigo started to removed the red string and the top lid. As he was doing that, he notice Orihime's wide hopeful grey eyes and excited smile.

_She actually looks like one of those children on Christmas morning. _Ichigo thought happily as he finish opening his gift.

"A scarf?" he said, lifting the long cloth out of the box. It had a really soft feel to it, almost like cotton. The color was purely black with red stitches on the sides. But what he really notice was the stylish white fifteen that was etched on both sides of it. "Thanks. I like it"

"You do?" Orihime's heart starting to swell from his words of gratitude.

"Yeah." He smirked, wrapping the black scarf around his neck. "It fits perfectly." Actually liking the feel of it.

'That's a relief." Overjoyed now. "It took me the whole week to figure out the right length."

"You made this?"

"Yeah."

"Now I really feel bad for not getting you anything."

"Don't worry about that. Just seeing you happy is all the gift I need." she told him without thinking. Once she realize what she just said, her face went completely red.

"Oh, look at the time, It's getting late. I better head home or Tatsuki-chan going to get worried. Tell you family I said hello." Orihime told him as she said good bye and head off home, a big radiant smile on her .

"See you." Ichigo called out as he watch Orihime's form disappeared into the night before going inside his house, a small smile tagging at his lips.

"Come on my son, give your daddy a kiss." Isshin shouted as he leap at his son who answered him with a swift kick to the face.

**This is actually part one of a two part chapter which is a little bit longer and more Ichihime interaction. Hopefully I get it up in time.**

**Thanks for the read, Happy Holidays, and have a nice day.**


	2. Delay Gift

**It four something in the morning as I post this. **

**Second part of FLOL SS 2010 fro Marisol. I Hope she enjoys it.**

**Slight TatsukixIshida in this.**

"Haven't you made up your mind yet?" A very impatient Uryu asked.

"You could leave if you don't want to be here." Ichigo barked back to the Quincy.

"And leave you alone to pick out Inoue-san's gift? I don't think so." Ichigo just sneered at his comment and continued to search through the many items in the store in search of a gift for Orihime.

This all started way back to last year's Christmas when Orihime gave Ichigo his scarf, which he was still wearing to this day, and he wanted to give her a gift. But he never thought trying to find one would be this difficult.

_It's not like we're going out or something so it wouldn't be this hard. _He thought to himself. Sure, the two of them have been getting closer ever since the defeat of Aizen. And yes, they have hanged out together by themselves or with their friends. But they were never considered a couple. And somewhere in the back of the former Shinigami's mind, that left him disappointed.

"What ever." He said, shaking the thought away, if only for a moment. "You think Inoue might like this?" Ichigo asked as he raised a small perfume bottle in front of the Quincy.

Uryu just shook his head in disappointment at his choice. "At least be original about your gift."

"Just can it." Ichigo nearly shouted at him. "We all cant be mister handicraft."

"Jealous?" A smug Ishida asked.

"As if." Ichigo scoff at the claim. "I mean, what kind of person would actually knit a present for someone."

"You didn't thought that way with Inoue-san's gift. Matter of fact, you wore that scarf even during the Spring and Summer." It was a magnificent creation, but wearing it nearly everyday…

"This," pointing to the long black scarf. "Is reasonable. You, you had to go overboard and make Tatsuki her very own gi." And if that wasn't outrages for the orange haired teen, he also leaned that Uryu put a dragon patch on the back of it.

"I think Arisawa-san is going to appreciate my work.'

"What ever." Still thinking he just did it to show off. "Let's just leave. I'm not going to find anything here." Ichigo groaned, leaving the store more depress then before.

"How about I just asked her what she want for Christmas?" Ichigo thought as the two teens walked down the shop district of Karakura Town."

"That's a worst idea then the perfume." Ishida shot down the suggestion.

"Then what do you suggest I give her?"

"Figure it out yourself."

Ichigo was about to respond to Ishida's sharp comment when they saw a familiar black haired female walking towards them

"Yo." Tatsuki greeted the two. "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm helping Kurosaki with finding a present for Inoue-san." Uryu told her, not noticing or caring about the shock face of Ichigo.

"What!" The martial artiest shouted. "You're still looking for a present for Orihime?"

"Yes." The hero of Karakura Town reluctantly admitted.

Tatsuki couldn't believe that his childhood friend would wait for the last minute to get her best friend a gift. If they weren't in public she would of smack him up side the head. Matter of fact, she would of done it anyway.

"You had the whole month. No, the whole year to find Orihime a present and you wait for the last minute to find it? You're such an idiot." she sometime wonder what her girlfriend ever saw in him sometimes.

"I agree with Arisawa-san." The Quincy shaking his head in agreement.

"Why don't you two just shut up. I was just busy those days."

"More like you forgot." Tatsuki restated.

"Hey, instead of telling me my faults, how about giving me some ideas on what to get Inoue." He just wish Chad was here instead of relying on Tatsuki and Uryu. But he was visiting relatives back in Mexico.

"No way in hell." A little piss he even suggest that. "You have to pick it out for yourself. Otherwise, it wont mean anything to her."

"I told him the exact same thing." Again, Uryu agreeing with Tatsuki.

"And to make sure you do that," she said, taking Ishida by the hand. "I'm taking Uryu with me."

"You are?" A complete surprise Uryu asked.

"Yeah." she said as she started to pull him away, leaving their orange hair friend behind. "I need some help with picking gifts for my parents."

"Hey, how come you could get help with picking gifts but I cant?"

Tatsuki just ignored Ichigo's question and continued to walk away with Ishida.

"How many time do I have to tell you to stop with the "Arisawa-san"."

"My apologies, Tatsuki-san."

"Ugh, we really have to work on that."

Ichigo just sneered as he stood alone in the middle of the district streets.

_Well, if I'm really desperate, I can always ask my dad for advice._

Pause.

_I rather face a horde of Hollows then do that._

So Ichigo spent the rest of the day going from one store to another to find a gift for Orihime. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't decide on what that gift would be.

"Maybe I should just give up." A aggravated and tired Ichigo said as he drop himself down on a bench. "Man, who knew it was so hard to pick out a gift."

"Who are picking out a gift for?" Ichigo nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise when he heard someone speak to him from behind and who was the speaker.

"I-Inoue. Wh-what are you doing here?" Ichigo stuttered, watching as the long haired auburn girl took a seat besides him.

"Doing some shopping." she told him, smiling. "And you? You mention it was hard to find a gift for someone. Who is that someone?"

_Oh crap. I cant tell her I'm trying to find a present for her. _A panic Ichigo thought

"Yeah, its hard to find a present for…Yuzu. Yes, Yuzu." He really didn't want to lie to one of his closest friend, but he just had no other chose. _I still hate it though._

"For Yuzu-chan?" Orihime's head turning to the side a bit in curiosity.

"Yeah. I mean, getting a gift for Karin is easy but I really can't think of anything to get for Yuzu." At least that statement wasn't a total lie. He really had no idea what to give her. Karin being more tomboyess was easy to figure out. But Yuzu, just like Orihime, was just a bit of a challenge with them being more feminine.

"Then I help you out with your trouble.." Orihime happily exclaimed.

"That nice but you don't…"

"Nonsense," she interrupted him as she got up and took his large hands with both of her smaller ones. "I would love to help you."

Ichigo really didn't want to bother Orihime by having her waste her time with him. But looking into those large hopeful grey eyes just made it harder to say no to her.

"Ok.' Ichigo finally consented, letting Orihime pull him off the bench.

_Wait, I'm holding Kurosaki-kun's hand. _Orihime finally relized, looking down at their joined hand and blushing at the fact.

"Inoue, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry I man handle you like that." A giggling Orihime apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Listen, I really appreciate your help, but I don't want to bother you."

"It's no bother. I want to help you. We are friends after all." she smiled despite saying they were friends. Her love for him has never diminish. On the contrary, they been growning even more after he rescued her. And even if he never does recuperate her feelings, she was truly happy with just being friends.

Ichigo just shook his head amusingly as she spoke those words. "Alright. But I'm warning you, I look all day and I couldn't find a thing. Even for you." he whispered the last part.

'What was that?"

"Nothing. Lead the way."

As the two bright haired teens walked together around the district, they started to converse. It was just small talk, like school and jobs. Orihime mention that she was working at a bakery and Ichigo hoping that when he did get one, his boss wouldn't be crazy.

"I'm not really into mangas." Ichigo said.

"But this one is so cool." She told him. "It has action, drama, romance, and best of all, it has giant robots." Now getting excited.

"I don't know." Still not convince.

"Trust me on this one. I know you enjoy it just like I do."

"Ok. But I'm only doing it because you insisted on it."

'Great. I just bring it…" she pause in mid sentence as something in the store's window caught her eyes.

"Inoue?"

"I think I might of find something Yuzu-chan would like." she told him, heading towards a store, Ichigo following right after her.

"Are sure this is a good gift?" Ichigo asked Orihime as she showed him the item that caught her eye. It was a simple hairclip with a small plastic strawberry emblem attached to it.

"Yes. I know Yuzu-chan would love this." Honestly the first thing she thought of when she first saw those strawberry hairclips was Ichigo. And from what she learned about his blonde hair sister was that she adored her big brother. Just like she did.

"If you really thing so." Still not hundred percent sure about it. But he hasn't been sure for any of the gift he thought of for Orihime.

"Hello. How may I help you." Greeted the cashier woman as the two went to buy the hair accessory.

"Here." Ichigo said as he handed over the clip.

"A early Christmas gift for your girlfriend?" She innocently asked, making the two friends blush profusely.

"T-That not it, Cashier-san." Orihime told her, waving her hands wildly, almost knocking someone over. "We're just friends." she explained.

"Really?" The confused cashier asked. "What a shame. You too look so cute as a couple. It's kind of disappointing.

"Ju-just tell me how much I have to pay.?" A still embarrass Ichigo asked, finding the conversation a bit awkward. Which Orihime agreed in her mind.

"Of course sir. That be thirty hundred and forty three yen please." Ichigo handed over the money and took his purchase.

Once they were outside of the store, Ichigo and Orihime stared at each other awkwardly.

"Um, well, I guess I see you at school then. Bye, Kurosaki-Kun." Orihime said, starting to walk away.

"Hey," Ichigo called out, stopping her in her tracks. "Thanks again for helping me find a gift for Yuzu. You're a life saver." he smile a little.

"Don't think nothing about it." Thinking the gratitude was unnecessary. "You know you could always count on me to help you out with anything." she told him with a gentle smile.

Ichigo would had to agree at what she said as he gave her his thanks again and went his separate ways with the auburn beauty.

It wasn't until he was half way to his that he realize that he forgot all about buying Orihime her own gift.

"This is going to be a LONG day." Ichigo told himself as he went back to the district, all the while berating himself on waiting for the last minute.

**Will Ichigo Find the perfect gift? Will he ever overcome his procrastination? If Tatsuki threats are in any indication, he better hope he does.**

**Look forward for the last chapter this week.**

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	3. Thoughtful Gift

**Happy New Years everyone. Her is the last part of the FLOL 2010 for Marisol.**

"I wonder why Kurosaki-kun ask me to come over to his house?" Orihime asked herself as she came closer to her crush's home.

It was the diddle of the day when Ichigo called her up and asked her to come over to his house right now. The only reason he gave to her was that it was really important.

"I hope its nothing bad." Orihime considered the possibility as she rang the doorbell, anxiety taking over her body as she waited for the door to open.

"Yeah." Karin answered as she opened the door to see the auburn haired teen. "Orihime-san?"

"Good afternoon, Karin-chan." Orihime greeted the younger Kurosaki. "Is Kurosaki-kun home?"

"Uh, yeah, he's here." she said, her eyes never moving, totally focus on Orihime.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you hear." Something must be going on, because there was no way in hell that her brother could ever invite a girl like Orihime.

"He invited me over."

Guess she was wrong.

"He…invited you?" If she had a glass of water she would of spit it up in surprise.

"Yes."

"My brother…invited you…to come over."

"Um, yes." Orihime now wondering if she did something wrong to upset the black hair girl.

On the contrary, Karin was kind of proud of his big brother. Who would of know he would have the guts to invited a girl over, especially someone in Orihime's level.

_Guess he finally notice women. _She thought, smirking"If I'm interrupting anything, I can always come back later."

"Oh, no. I just space out there for a moment there. Come in." she allowed Orihime to enter the house. "He's up in his room. Of course you know where that is." the last part having a hint of a suggestive undertone.

Orihime caught the hidden meaning of her words. "Yes, Yes I do. Thank you." she bowed before heading towards the stairs.

As she planted her foot on the first step, Orihime glance over to the kitchen and saw that Yuzu was in there, most likely preparing dinner for the family. And her blond hair was pulled into two ponytails secure by two strawberry headbands. And that sight put a smile on the princess' face.

"Nothing more precious then a gift from your older brother." she told herself nostalgically as she continued up the stairs.

It only took Orihime a few seconds to reach Ichigo's room, but it took longer to announce her arrival.

"I don't know what's the big deal." she berated herself." I been in his room before." Ok, so maybe the first time she was here wasn't pleasant. And the other times she was with her friends looking over his unconscious body…

"Enough of that. I should just see what he wants." she raised her fist and tap lightly against the wooden door.

"What!" Ichigo shouted over the door.

'Kurosaki-kun, its me, Orihime." Orihime could hear some ruckus going inside. Which was then followed by a loud crash. A sound that made Orihime more worried then she was before.

"Hey, come in." A ragged breathed Ichigo told Orihime once he opened the door.

"Is everything alright?" Orihime asked as she enter his room. A wave of nostalgia hitting her as see looked around the orange head's surroundings.

"Yuzu really loved the present we picked out for her."

"What?" Not paying attention to what Ichigo was saying.

"I said Yuzu really loved the present we picked out for her." he repeated again.

"Well, I'm just happy that she enjoyed it." It was during this time that Orihime finally notice that Ichigo was wearing the scarf she knitted him last year. And that made her feel so proud of herself.

"And that why I asked you to come over here." Ichigo then went towards his closet and pulled out a large purple bag. "Merry Christmas."

Orihime was speechless as she took the gift off his hand. The words "Kurosaki-kun gave me a gift" running through her head over and over.

Dread started to grip the young man as he watch her nonmoving body. "You don't like it?"

"N-no." Orihime finding her voice. "It's just that you didn't really have to give me a gift."

"What are you talking about." The notion sounding ridicules to him. "Not only did you gave me this awesome scarf, but you help me find a gift for my sister. And also because you're a great friend who deserved the best. So don't ever think otherwise."

Orihime had to control the tears of joy that were welling in her eyes. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. So, are you going to open it?"

"Yeah." With quivering hands, Orihime dug her hands into the bag sand pulled out…a red octopus plushy. "You got me an octopus?" her hands tracing over it plump "O" mouth and droopy eyes.

"I admit, it might look childish. But I remember you having a stuff bear so I thought you might like another stuff toy to keep it company. Now when you say it out loud it sounds sill…mhp." Ichigo was suddenly cut off when Orihime spontaneously hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck, taking the former Shinigami by surprise.

"I love it." she exclaimed after letting go, not even noticing his flush cheeks. "I know Enraku would love Uomaro."

"You already named him?"

"Well, he does look like a Oumaro. Don't you think?" she asked as she put the toy octopus in front of her face, making it "dance" a little.

Ichigo just smiled and shook his head yes, watching as Orihime squeeze the plushie close to her chest. And that display of pure adoration made this moment all the more meaningful.

**I was going to end it with a funny scene with Ichigo and his family who were spying on them. But I always do that.**

**I hope everybody enjoyed this. **

**Thanks for the read.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
